


Is this Okay?

by MathIsMagic



Category: Young Justice
Genre: F/M, Mention of Canonical Major Character Death, Spoilers for Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathIsMagic/pseuds/MathIsMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p><p>When did their arrangement stop being <em>HeleftmeShebetrayedmePleaseholdme?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from. Prompt for the YJ Anon meme.

When did their arrangement stop being _HeleftmeShebetrayedmePleaseholdme?_

His eidetic memory could probably give him the answer, but she certainly doesn’t remember.

 

She considers asking him as she trails a finger down his abs. Abs that are even more enticing than they were when they were just sixteen year old kids and she was meeting him for the first time. Abs that are nothing like the lean torso of a runner.

 

He’s running his fingers through her hair, careful not to jostle her as his fingers twine in the long, gold-again strands. She meant to cut it ages ago, but every time she goes to do so, she remembers moments like these, and decides her long hair isn’t so bad.

 

Eventually, he rests his hand on hers, stilling her movements. “Artemis. Is this… is this okay?” He’s not looking at her.

 

She’s glad. She doesn’t want to look into his beautiful blue (not green) eyes right now. Last night one of them whispered, _I love you,_ against the other’s lips, and neither of them is sure who it was. It scares her. It scares him too, she knows.

 

But.

 

It’s been so long.

 

Since Wally. Since M’gann.

 

Since Artemis and Conner became ‘Artemis and Conner.’

 

Since she thought she could love him.

 

She wants to say yes.

 

But.

 

She can’t answer right away.

 

She can feel the weight of her decision – of the paths laid before them – which hinge entirely on her answer. Conner won’t fight her either way. He trusts her like that. Because she may not have always had the best advice on how life works, but she always told it to him straight.

 

So.

 

Is this okay?

 

_Strong arms hold her in the aftermath of the North Pole._

_“It’s going to be okay. I’m here for you. It’s okay Artemis. It’s okay to cry.”_

Is this okay?

 

_Conner comes to her when M’gann and L’gann get back together._

_“I just…. Arg! I still love her, but how could I ever trust her again, you know? They’re better off together. They’re happy, and I don’t have the temptation.”_

_“It’s still okay for it to hurt, Conner.”_

 

Is this okay?

 

_It would have been their anniversary. Conner came to the bar with her, to make sure she didn’t get carried away. He stops her when she’s only tipsy, even though he’s doesn’t seem completely sober himself. Who knew half-Kryptonians could get drunk. She doesn’t know who pulls whom onto her bed, but neither of them apologize when they wake up next to each other the next morning, so it must be okay._

She rolls over to look down on his face. She doesn’t see green or ginger or freckles. Not even for a second. His eyes are just as steady; he doesn’t see any of those things either.

 

That’s what she needed; the last push for her to accept this. She leans down to kiss him.

 

“Yeah, Conner. This is okay.”


End file.
